


Matchmaking 101

by thistle_do_nicely



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Challenge: Shoot Week, F/F, Shoot week 2k15, just a bit of Shoot fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story about the boys trying to get Root and Shaw together without getting themselves killed in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Deli

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Root and Shaw are perfect for each other. Everyone knows it. Even the dog. But grumpy and stubborn and an AI trying to kill them all is a bad combination. Until, for everyone's sakes, Fusco and Reese decide it's time to intervene. Harold would prefer to have nothing to do with it, but he's not been giving much choice in the matter. Basically a story about the boys trying to get Root and Shaw together without getting themselves killed in the process.
> 
> So I took this in a direction that has less Root & Shaw interaction than usual – until the last chapter that is ;)

 

“Unbelievable.” Shaw was gritting her teeth and shaking her head. If the dictionary needed an illustration of “furious” then Shaw’s demeanour right now would be an entirely appropriate one.

“Is something bothering you Ms Shaw?”

“She took my sandwich. I can’t believe she actually took my sandwich. I’ll kill her. No one takes my food and lives to regret it.”

Harold sighed before very quickly, and surreptitiously, sending a message to Reese.

URGENT: EMERGENCY DELI VISIT REQUIRED. USUAL ORDER (TWICE) RECOMMENDED WITH STEALTH DELIVERY. STAT!

“Maybe it was a misunderstanding Ms Shaw, I’m sure we’ll find out in due course.”

Shaw mumbled something incoherent under her breath (Finch was sure he definitely heard a few choice curse words along with the word ‘painful’) and continued cleaning her weapons. Only 10 minutes later Reese contacted Finch through the comms system.

“Alright Finch, I’ve got the goods and I’m on the stairs right now. Time for a distraction. I’ll wait for your signal.”

Finch swallowed nervously. He hoped he could pull this off.

“Uh, Ms Shaw. Have you seen Bear? The last time I saw him he was nosing around that bag of C4 and now the bag and Bear are not there.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have used the same bag to carry that steak.” She sighed. “I’ll find him – he might be in that cubby hole he likes further up the tunnel.”

“Thank you. I’ll have one more check round here.” As soon as Shaw turned round, Finch’s phone was back out.

OPERATION DELI IS A GO.

Reese stealthily snuck into the subway, deposited the sandwiches in the basket Finch had dug out once Shaw was out of sight in the tunnel and left on the desk and then left again. Finch took the printed message out of his pocket and lay it on top of the sandwiches.

 _Sorry sweetie_.

Hearing Shaw’s footsteps coming from the tunnel, Finch hurried away, keeping up the pretence of looking for Bear and the C4.

“Hey Harold, I’ve got Bear, but no C4.”

“Well that’s a relief, I have found the C4.”

Shaw spotted the basket straight away. “What’s this?”

Harold shrugged. “Well it certainly smells edible whatever it is.” Finch had to say something that wasn’t an outright lie. He busied himself with Bear to avoid making eye contact with Shaw.

“Oh for goodness sake. Really?” Shaw sighed, scrunched up the paper and deftly threw the balled-up note into the wastepaper basket next to the desk. She glared at the contents of the basket but wasn’t going to be able to resist the lure of her favourite sandwich. With a trademark eye-roll she relented and reached into the basket and grabbed one of the sandwiches. She sat down in Finch’s seat, unwrapped the paper and took one enormous satisfying bite out of the sandwich.

Finch fidgeted in her peripheral vision.

“What?” she barked, through a mouthful of food.

Finch shook his head. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He was not about to scold her for eating at his desk when she was in this mood.

Shaw narrowed her eyes as she swallowed the first mouthful and prepared herself for bite number two. She paused just as she was about to take the bite. “Wait, did you see Root deliver this?”

Finch swallowed, doing his utmost not to appear nervous. “I have not seen Ms Groves since this morning.”

Shaw held his gaze for an uncomfortable minute before shrugging and recommencing the sandwich demolition job.

Finch waited until her was behind Shaw to heave a silent sigh of relief. Operation deli may not have succeeded in pushing Shaw and Root closer together but it may have prevented civil war and averted the chance of physical violence.

Or an untimely death.


	2. Operation The Americans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys send Root and Shaw to a couples retreat.

 

“You really think this will work? I mean, they might just kill each other instead – after all it is Froot Loops and Miss Congeniality we’re sending in there.”

“You have a point Lionel but we need to send someone in there and this... kills two birds with one stone.”

“Mr Reese, I don’t care for your metaphor, but I agree. Besides neither of you can get leave from work and I don’t think I have the required chemistry with either woman for a couple’s retreat. We really have little choice in the matter and that is how we convince them that this is the only way forward with this number.”

Fusco nodded. “Alright, Operation The Americans is a go.”

*  *  *

“Really, we’ve just been magically upgraded to the Honeymoon Suite?” If Shaw’s voice wasn’t sceptical enough, her exaggerated eye-roll told root exactly what she thought of this latest development.

“Well She does work in mysterious ways.” Root said in a mischievous tone.

Finch stepped in over the comms. “Yes, Ms Shaw, the machine has indicated that the suite is better situated for your needs than the room you had been allocated and looking at the floor plan, I have to agree. I’m sure there’s more than enough room for the both of you.”

“There better be good free stuff – that’s all I’ll say.” She shook her head, “I can’t believe I actually agreed to this.”

“Complimentary mini-bar, including champagne.” Root offered.

“Now, _that_ I can get on board with.”

Finch smiled. While he might not approve of heavy drinking, a few drinks may help Shaw and Root get to where the rest of the team thought they should be. Where they had to be soon for the sake of their collective mental health.

“Shaw, why don’t you go and take our bags and get acquainted with our suite’s facilities while I go acquire a key card for the number’s room. Then we can get ready to set the cameras up.”

Shaw nodded. “I’m warning you now, if there’s free food there won’t be any left by the time you get back.”

“Just try not to drink too much liquor before we deal with the number.”

“Hey, although I’m not getting paid like one, I _am_ a professional.”

Finch was pleased – this was definitely progress.

*  *  *

_The next evening._

“Well, that was messier than I thought, but I think we got away with it.” Shaw sounded upbeat to Finch – although it wasn’t always easy to tell without visual contact.

“The important thing is the number is in custody and his wife is safe Ms Shaw. And since we have no other numbers I think the two of you have earned a night off.”

“Well the room is paid for the night..” Root said cautiously.

Shaw nodded. “And there is still that mini-bar to tackle. _That_ ’s technically been paid for too.”

A grin spread across Harold’s face.

“Just as well there are two beds Shaw, otherwise who knows what all that alcohol could lead too.”

“Yeah, a hangover from hell.”

Finch’s shoulders sank a little. He sighed.

“Everything okay Harry?” Root asked.

“Oh, yes Miss Groves – I confess I forgot I was on the comm. system. I am contemplating the large volume of paperwork I still have left to tackle.”

“Have fun with that Harold.” Shaw’s said, with a total lack of sincerity. “I’ll be thinking of you while I’m drinking champagne and scotch and eating room service.”

“Goodnight ladies. Try not to invalidate our security deposit.” Finch clicked off the link between him and the two women and turned his attention to Bear. He rubbed the dog’s head behind his ears, smiling when Bear whined in pleasure at the attention. “I really hope all this effort is worth it.”

 


	3. Operation Aerosmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are hoping to see some romance in an elevator.

“You know I’m really not sure this is a good plan John.”

“Can you do it or not?”

Finch scoffed, “Of course I can do it. I just think that trapping them in an elevator is not going to end in the way you hope it will. I mean what if Shaw hasn’t eaten recently?”

Reese nodded. “Good point, but we can make provisions for that.”

Grumbling an “Mmm” in reply, Finch set about accessing the systems he needed to hack to allow him to cut the power to the building and prevent the building services from being able to get power back to the lift quickly.

Meanwhile, Reese called Fusco.

“Lionel, you at the building yet?”

“Almost.”

“Well before you get there can you get some food – anything at all – and give it to Root along with the key card she needs once you get to the building. Tell her to hold it for you while you go deal with security and that you’ll see them back up on the 10th floor.”

“ ‘Them’?”

“Yeah, Shaw’s going to be there too.”

“Wait is this ‘Love in-“

“Yeah yeah, Operation Aerosmith is a go.”

“Okay, I’m on it.”

“Lionel, please make sure that no one else is in that elevator.”

“Don’t sweat it, I got it.”

* * *

_4 hours later._

The elevator doors opened. Root and Shaw stood there, a noticeable distance apart both looking decidedly less than happy.

As Root stepped out into the lobby, Fusco caught sight of something that wasn’t there before: a swollen eye that wasn’t quite a black eye yet, but was sure to be one hell of a shiner by morning.

“Ouch - what happened to you?”

Shaw stepped between Root and Fusco. Face like thunder. Giving an air of _don’t you dare mess with me_. Fusco involuntarily stepped backwards.

“We don’t want to talk about it. _Okay_?”

Fusco just held up his hands in surrender and stepped to the side. He watched as both women walked away, a sizeable distance between them.

He heard Reese in his ear. “Lionel, an update please?”

“I have no idea what happened in there but I’m pretty sure it wasn’t what we intended.”

Finch asked, “How so, Detctive?”

“You’ll know as soon as you see Root. Best not to ask. I think we need plan G boys.”


	4. Operation G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy hitter is brought in to try to bring Root and Shaw closer together in some non-work related fun.

 

 

 

“Gen is coming? This weekend?”

“Yes Ms Shaw – it’s a faculty retreat and all students were requested to spend the weekend with parents or guardians. Of course she wants to stay with you.”

“Mmm.” Shaw hummed thoughtfully. “What if we get numbers to deal with this weekend?”

“Then John, Lionel and I will handle it.”

“What about Root?”

“Well, Miss Zhirova requested to spend some time with Miss Groves as well. It seems she made quite the impression when she met her in the summer.”

“Mm, she has a habit of leaving lasting first impressions.” Finch thought he detected a hint of a smile from Shaw but he couldn’t be sure that it wasn’t a grimace. “Well, I guess if she’s spending time with Root then I get a break from babysitting.”

“Um, I’m not sure that’s what the young lady has in mind Ms Shaw.”

Shaw frowned, “And what exactly did she have in mind?”

“I think she mentioned some comic convention on Saturday. I believe 3 tickets have already been secured.”

“Are you kidding? It’ll be ridiculously busy on Saturday. There will be _people_ everywhere, being annoying and -” she sighed in lieu of completing her sentence.

“I am quite serious Ms Shaw. I think this is very important to Genrika.”

Shaw shook  her head. “Ugh, fine. But no cosplay.”

“I don’t think you were expected to. I’ll bring her over on Friday evening. You might want to think about storage of certain items a teenager shouldn’t have easy access to.”

“Uhh...”

“I’m sure we can arrange some space down here for temporary storage of some of your ‘higher tariff’ firearms.”

“Right, guns. Yes, I should move some of those.”

“Of course guns. What did you think I meant?”

“Uh grenades, knives, C4, detonators, garrotting wire, tasers, handcuffs.”

“My goodness. Maybe you should move those too.”

“I’m on it.” Shaw said as she walked away.

“Good.”

Finch shook his head as he watched Shaw leave the subway. _How can one woman need so many weapons?_

*  *  *

_Saturday, 6pm._

 

“Detective Fusco, I got your message. I have some information on this man. What exactly is the problem? Is everyone alright?”

“They’re fine but Miss Congeniality got herself kicked out of Comic Con for fighting some guy dressed as a Klingon. I’m trying to convince the guy not to press charges. I could do with some juice to persuade him that he doesn’t want a court date.” Fusco’s voice reduced to a whisper. “ _And_ I don’t think our plan is working very well. Shaw looks like she could kill Root.”

Finch sighed. “I’m sending some incriminating pictures to your phone right now. I’m sure given the nature of the photos he will have no problems agreeing not to go ahead and press charges.”

“Thanks glasses.”

“Let me know if you require further assistance – and tell Miss Zhirova that I will come and collect her tomorrow afternoon. I’ll be in touch with Ms Shaw tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.”

Finch disconnected the call.

“Well Mr Reese I don’t think this was a success either.”

“What’s that, 0 for 4?”

“Well, maybe we have made some progress, however small. After all Ms Shaw does seem to protest less about spending time with Miss Groves.”

“You’re calling that progress?”

“I think this might be a long game John. We may have to be patient. And more subtle.”

“You mean maybe we should plan less and just try to nudge things along when opportunities arise rather than force the situation?”

“Exactly.”

“It could be a very long game.”

“Indeed.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do the boys even bother?

 

 

 

Root was more or less finished the work she needed to do on her laptop. She looked at her watch, frowning, before shutting the laptop lid, pushing back her chair and wandering into the excuse for a kitchen her apartment had to turn the kettle on.

She checked there enough water in it and switched it on before picking up the whisky she had acquired from Shaw and contemplated whether or not to Irish-up her coffee. A smile was just spreading across her face as she remembered how she got the whisky when she heard a tap on her window. Her smile grew into a grin.

She practically skipped over to the window and opened it, reaching out so that arms could grab her visitor and use her to climb through the open window. The hands on those arms were frozen.

“What happened?”

Root could tell from Shaw’s breathing that she was freezing.

“Stupid neighbour decided to smoke half a packet of cigarettes out his window, leaving me stranded on another window ledge for 15 minutes.”

As Shaw was talking, Root grabbed her by the arm and led her over to the fireplace. She sat a shivering Shaw down on a chair, pulling her coat off as she eased her down and then hurriedly threw a few more bits of wood on the fire. Finally – this old apartment and its fireplace was paying off. Root knelt down and took Shaw’s boots off. Shaw’s feet were cold, but not as cold as her hands.

Root darted over to her sofa to grab a blanket.

“So, how much longer do you think we should keep them thinking that we don’t know what they’re trying to do.” Root said as she wrapped the blanket round Shaw’s feet.

Shaw smirked through her shuddering. “Oh I think a little bit longer. How much longer do you think we can keep it from them that they needn’t have bothered?”

Root returned the smirk, settling down onto Shaw’s lap, sitting astride her on the chair. “Oh I think we can have a little more fun with that.” She took Shaw’s hands, still freezing cold, and placed them under her arms before leaning forwards to wrap her arms round Shaw and warm her up.

Shaw teased in Root’s ear, “You always want to have a little more fun.”

Root reached up behind Shaw’s back, tugging her beanie hat off then pulling her hair tie out. “I usually don’t hear you complaining.”

“Oh I’m not complaining.” Shaw let out a faint murmur as she felt one of Root’s hands in her hair, the other rubbing her back. “ _Definitely_ not.”

In response, Shaw started to move her hands – one moving down Root’s side before the other moved back onto Root’s shoulder and onto her neck. The moment her cold hand hit warm skin she felt Root react, gasping and throwing her head back.

“Yeah, sorry. Forgot my hand would be cold.” Shaw carefully placed her hand back on top of clothed layers.

Root returned her head to Shaw’s shoulder. “Well, we’ll need to see what we can do about warming them up some more.” She felt Shaw grinning into her neck before pushing herself back so she could look at Root.

“Hey, how about Thanksgiving? We could have everyone over and tell them then. You know Gen is desperate to spend the weekend with me anyway.”

“Hmm. I guess it would be fun to tell them how we figured it out after you found my real peace offering all that time ago.”

“And that in the honeymoon suite we _both_ used both beds. And the bathtub. And the shower.”

Root chuckled, “Yeah, maybe we don’t tell them _all_ the details. Or exactly how I got that black eye.”

Shaw winced, remembering. “You know I told you that was a risky position but you wouldn’t listen.”

“I know, I know. I really thought I had a good grip – I hadn’t factored in getting so sweaty.”

“Well it was a small space with very limited ventilation. It was hot in there.”

“I’ll say.” Rood said through a devilish smirk.

Shaw smirked back.  “Just think – if we’d told Gen on her last visit we could have had a much more comfortable weekend.”

“But then we might have missed out on having sex in that actor’s dressing room. I for one enjoyed that. Best Comic Con I’ve been to, for sure.”

“Yeah, well you got a lot more out of that than me. If you remember we got interrupted before I was, uh, finished.”

“Oh I remember alright. I know the real reason you fought that guy. _Frustration_.”

Shaw grimaced, remembering the eventful afternoon. “That was torture. And not the good kind. Which reminds me – I think most of our toys are still here. I think I might need some back. _If_ you’re going to be at my place over the holiday.”

Root bit her lip and then smiled. “So, about Thanksgiving – you know no dinner for more than two people is getting made in this miniscule kitchen so it does have to be you hosting. But as long as you’re in charge of the food I am definitely on board with that.”

“We’ll do it at mine. And I will _always_ be in charge of the food.”

“Good.” Root’s tone changed subtly to an altogether more seductive one as she leaned forward to whisper in Shaw’s ear. “Now let’s go get you warmed up properly.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun to write (so much so that I have already written what would happen at Thanksgiving in my head). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
